Our screwed up fairy tale theater...'s
by WashiSlay
Summary: okay it's not really fairy tales, more like tv shows and movies. We take Obi and well Slay...on an adventure through different movies and shows, dont worry about Slay she isn't a new character or anything, she well just read it to understand. And no, this


Ok, bare with me and my friend for a while...my have crazy minds and cant help it...we are not to strong with the force at this point in time...This is Chibi story corner so here we all have huge heads and small bodies and think very strangly...that is all...  
Person with odd voice: Welcome to the screwed up fairy tale theater...the first act...Star wars..in a diffrent sort of way... this hasn't been betaed soo...beware the bad speller demons...and try and enjoy we may make a second one.  
  
*the curtain rises, Chibi Obi-wan stands there blinking...look at the people out in front of him..*  
Obi: ummmmm...*blinka blinka*  
*Chibi Slaygirl come's flying out at super sonic speeds on her Pod racer*  
Slay: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YEAH!!!!!  
Qui-Gon: Where are your break's?  
Slay: What break's? I just fly around until I hit something...then I stop!!!  
Obi: *aies!* What are you doing?   
*watches her fly around*  
Qui-Gon: I think she's about As confused as Yoda's speech patterns.   
Jar Jar: *Jar Jar Blinks walks on stage* HILO! Mesa Jar Jar binks!  
Obi:AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I CANT TAKE HIM ANYMORE!!  
* He take out his lightsaber and chases Jar Jar with it*  
Yoda: Wise she is to not stop  
*Slay hit's a house, then walks over to the group*  
Yoda: Run you are from something...  
Slay: What?????  
Yoda: Trouble in past of yours  
Slay: Yes master teach me your ways....  
Yoda: Do or do not there is no try...  
Slay: You or me there is not I in team...  
*Other Chibi's just watch*  
Obi: no....must not pay attention to...confusing...cant under stand...  
*He turns his back to them and starts to meditate, trying not to listen to yoda*  
Yoda: Kenobi...you are diffrent that you are...no listen to me will you not..  
Obi: NOOO!!! FIRST JAR JAR NOW HIM.... *he looks up at Qui-gon* Help me master....  
Qui-Gon: You must listen to the force young padawan...  
Obi: nooo.....*big sweatdrop*  
*Slay walks over to the Academy and is trained*  
Slay: Come with me to the dark side...  
Obi-Wan: I can get near you! you are unclean! Uncleeeeeeeeeean!!!!!  
*Trys to bat Away the evil dark slaygirl*  
Qui-Gon: *looks over at Obi* He is very odd indeed...  
Obi: UNCLEAN!   
*Obi and Slay start to fight like two little school girls tying to slap each other*  
Obi: What are we doing?  
Slay: Fighting...   
Obi: But we have lightsabers to do that...  
Slay: OOOOOOO  
*Slay grabs his lightsaber and throws it away*  
Obi: *watches the lightsaber fly* What are YOU doing?! Those things cost alot of credits....  
Yoda: Much money..it is...  
Qui-Gon: *places his hand on Obi shoulder* Dont worry so mu-  
Obi: UNCLEAN!   
*backs away from Qui-Gon*  
Qui-Gon: What are you doing! I am your master...you must obey me...so..GO RUN LAPS!  
Obi: I dont wannna!!!!  
*Slay walks off to her trailer and changes comes back a Darth Vader*  
Vader: *insert funny breathing noises* I have come to take over the world!!!  
*Off Stage*   
George: Universe not world....  
Vader: Oh okay *insert funny breathing noises* I have come to take over the universe....and kill all bad child actors like you *points to ani* say bye bye you little loser!!!!  
*hits ani on the head with a thud*  
Everyone: YES!!!!  
Obi:*does a little happy dance* yes..hes dead..hes dead...hes deeeead...((THWAP!))  
*Qui-Gon hits obi over the head with his hand*  
Obi: OW!!! * holds head. Qui-Gon shakes his head*  
*Holds up red lightsaber*Vader: I will take over the...oh sorry *insert funny breathing noises* I will take over the UNIVERSE...*noises stop* why doesn't my character just use an inhailer? I mean if he has asthma..  
Qui-Gon: very good point...Now if my young...padawan....would behave...  
Obi: *growls and turns away from everyone..* I am not...that young..I am chibi!!!!  
Yoda: that you are...  
Captain Kirk: *eating popcorn* Am I.. in... the... right movie? I would... like to... get... paid... now.  
Obi:......*looks at the pocorn* I hungry....  
Qui-Gon: *thwaps Obi-wan* No popcorn for the jedi....((puts a sign around Obi-wan, reading: DO NOT FEED THE JEDI))  
Obi:.....*sob*((enter sad music here))  
Jar Jar: Mesa think you gonna die?  
Obi:....*growls at Jar Jar and continues to chase him with his lightsaber*  
Vader: *looks around* I need a new, dang it I forgot again sorry, *insert funny breathing noises* I need a new job...  
*George Lucus just looks around, then shakes his head*  
George: I should have stoped at six movies...  
Obi: *Ends up chaesing Jar Jar away* I am still hungry.....  
Yoda: *points to Obi-wan's sign* No feed you I must...  
Obi:.......huh?  
Qui-Gon: *thwaps Obi again* Listen to master Yoda...  
Obi: what what what??! whats with all the thwaping!!...Padawans have feelings to.... *goes to to Lucus and pokes him continuesly* I get extra for this right? right!!??  
George:......*looks down at obi* why...why must you be so annoying  
Captain Kirk: You're... all.... crazy. I know... it! *brings out little star tek gun thingy* Jar... Jar Binks.... you... ruin.... the movie... and.... now I'm...... going... to.... kill you. But.... first.... *throws a hot dog to Obi*   
Obi: *blinks at the hotdog* Thank the gods...((THWAPS!))  
*Qui-gon thwaps Obi and kirk*  
Qui-Gon: Cant you read the sign...no feeling the Jedi...   
Jar Jar: whosa kill mesa??  
Captain Kirk: Ow! Do not... hit... mesa... or- Damn! Now... he's got... me... doing.. it. Can... someone... kill him... already?   
Qui-Gon: Thwapyness will rule...*chessy pose*  
Obi:Why...me...why did you have to pick me as your Padawan...  
Yoda: Because..we wanted to make you life bad that we did...  
Vader: I shall no longer use the sound effect's, they were irritating  
everyone: Yeah.  
Vader: And further more, I shall bring piece to the people for they all deserve to be equal wether commoner or jedi...*Thwaps all Jedi on the head*Vader: Let that be a leason!!!  
Jedi: OW!!!!  
Obi: Must I always be abused and left behind by you *points to Qui*  
Qui-Gon: *blink blink*  
Obi: You, you, you, you, left me on the that space ship and took JAR JAR instead and, and, and I had to sit there why you braged about the stupid blonde hair kid thingy!! and and and you made me train him((etc etc etc))((THWAP))  
Yoda: Listen to the force, you must  
Obi: What does that have anything to do with this...  
Yoda: Confused and forget grass eater padawan, must you forget the moment in the force...((all blink))A  
Anikin: *runs by* Yipie!!!  
Kirk: Wait... a.. minute. *looks at Anikin, then back to Vader. looks at them both again* How... can... the kid.. exist.. if... Vader... is here... now? Or.. is it... the... other way... around? Either.. way... something... is wrong... here. I.. wasn't... even in... Star Wars. And now... I... think I'll... leave and... play... the... bongos.. for... cheap phone... commercials... *Captain Kirk wonders dazed and stupidly away*  
Vader: I think we *points to Obi* should work together to rid the universe of bad child actors *glars at Ani* and evil jedi *glars at Qui and Yoda* and annoying aliens that try to steal the show *glars at Jar Jar* and you may stand in front of me and have all the food you want.  
Obi: *looks at Ani, then Qui then Yoda* He is a bad child actor....and they thwap me...so I will...join you..*evil glare at Jar Jar* mostly so I can kill him...((enter evil music here))  
Qui-Gon: but but but you should not go to the darkside...  
Obi: No! you are the darkside mister....you thwaps people... I am so embarresed master....you where the darkside all along...  
Qui-Gon: *points to darth* YOU always take my padawans away!!!  
*Qui Thwaps Vader*  
Vader: Of course you know this means, WAR  
*takes Qui's lightsaber and runs away*  
Dodgers: Duck Dogers in the 24 and a 1/2 century....  
Vader: Wrong story Duck...  
*Qui rus up ready to thwap Vader. Vader takes Duck Dogers insinagrating gun*  
Vader: Freeze...*Vader shoots which insinagrates himself*  
Dodgers: When it insinagrates it insinagrates...*walks away*  
Vader: This sucks *throws Qui's lightsaber away* sigh, I'm a fake...I have nothing original...My coustum is based off marvin martian...I was acted by a loser in the first movie...I, I die in the end...*sit's down and thinks*  
Obi: *watches the duck walk off stage* This is turning in to  
Yoda: A very big soap opera, that it is...((all nod))  
Obi: *looks at Vader* At least its not like master Qui-Gons commuacation device...that was made out of a womens shaver.. How embarrasing...  
Qui-Gon: This all leads to one person....*he turns to Lucas* Him...  
George: *coughs* Any way..lets start this screwed up farie tail...*takes out a big book of bad farie tails* Ah..here is one...Once upon a time there was a....Ugly moster..* points to Jar Jar, and makes him even uglier* And there was a um..princess..*points to Vader and makes him into a very ugly princess...*  
Vader: Sigh, I'm a princess now...an ugly princess...that's not orignall....  
George: That's it I quite.....  
Obi: How can you quite without you we have....nothing....*Lucas leaves*  
Vader: Well that's just great now we have nothing...*starts to think* Time for a new movie...*Jumps up and grabes the top of the background, he..no wait she...pulls it down reviealing a new background*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*looks around then down at what she's wearing. Then back up to see the desert*  
Slay: Whoa I'm EVIE!!!!  
Rick O'Connell: What are you doing here?  
Evie: Whoa Rick....*Looks over to see Obi still standing there*  
Obi: Am I suppose to be here?  
Evie: I don't know...*Looks around*  
Evie: I have a bad feeling about this...  
Obi: Hey that was the last movie.  
Evie: OH *hits her head*  
Obi: Am am ....am I supose to be here? *blink blink* O_O?  
*little puppy anubus warriors runs up to Obi and dance around his feet*  
Obi: there sacrficeing to there god arent they...  
Puppy Anubus warrior: You are our god!! * They all bow*  
Rick: Are you calling him a dog?  
Evie: God Rick God not dog...  
Rick: Oh...  
Evie: *She looks around* Okay this I can use to my advantage I can figure this out, and be the hero...  
Obi: *trying to shake off Anubis Puppies* I thought you were sad about not being original?  
Evie: Are you kidding? I'm married to Rick O'Connell I don't have to care...  
Obi: *blinkies*  
Evie: Have you looked at him? *points to Rick*  
Anubis Puppies: You are our God!!*clinging on to Obi-wan*  
Obi: *looks at Rick then at the puppies* Well...I am not a girl....so I have nothing to say about this very odd situation we are in...  
Anubis Puppies: *chant scary words*  
Obi: Hey, I know why I am here..  
Evie: Why..??  
Obi: I created this odd thing...so forever will I have to be annoyed by small little creatures and ugly people...not to metion my past...  
Anubis Puppies: *In a high pitched voice* YAY!!!  
Evie: That cant be it I helped you creat this thing yet I keep changing....*thinks really hard*  
Evie: Yeah, it doesnt make any sense...  
Obi: Hummmmm, well I guess there has to be a reason...  
Rick: I'm kinda lost...  
Evie: I got it!  
Obi: *looks at her while hitting the puppies* what is it?  
Evie: I....I....Oh dangit....I forgot. I blame you! *Points a Rick* and you *Points at mummy* Wait a sec..*She turns around to see the Mummy again*  
Evie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Obi: What AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?  
Evie: That AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Obi: Oh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *They all run away really fast. Outside they find a double decker bus*  
Rick: Where did that come from?  
Ardeth: It's mine I loved my first bus ride so much I bought a bus...  
Rick: Oh okay...*They all run onto the bus*  
Obi: Why dont you get a space ship or something?  
Puppies: You forget god obi-wan, this is not your time..*the billions of them pick him up and throw him on the bus, then jump on it themselfs..*  
Obi: *rubs his head* ow......x_X  
Puppies: He has died! let us rencarnate him!!  
Obi: I..I am not dead!!  
Ardeth: Why would he be dead?  
Rick: I think he's from Finland...  
Obi: *thwaps Rick* Theres no time for your madness and confusion, the mummy thing is coming!! Get it away...*blink blink* Wait....I have seen worse than him...Darth Maul.  
*Rick is quiet*  
Ardeth: Does anybody know how to drive a BUS???  
Rick: You bought a bus but you dont know how to drive IT!?!?!?  
*Ardeth looks down*  
Evie: I've got it handeled *takes out cell phone* Tank I need to learn how to drive a double decker bus...  
Tank: you got it Trinity...  
Evie: No not Trinity...Evie...  
Tank: Whatever...  
*Evie hangs up phone then goes and starts to drive the bus. The Mummy walks after the bus yelling*  
Mummy: Ahfdsi hasdkj iskhdf   
Obi: *looks back and yells* Wait a second hold up I can't understand a word you are saying.  
Mummy: *Switches on translater* Ok hows this  
Obi: Much better!  
Mummy: Get back here you...*the bus is really far away now* oh forget it! *turns around and goes to get some food*  
*Evie continues to drive*  
Rick: Hey no mummies are following us...  
Obi: Help me *runs from the puppies*  
Rick: Hummmmm  
Evie: What hummmmm?  
Rick: well that was to easy...*Evie get's up and walks to Rick*  
Evie: What do you mean?  
Rick: Well it's never that easy to get away...  
Evie: I agree...  
Obi: *stops running around* Your right, something bads gonna happen soon...*They all sit there thinking about what might happen that's so bad*  
Obi: Hey *points at Evie* I thought you were driving...  
Evie: Utoh...*They all look forward to see the bus driving off a cliff*  
All: *including puppies* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Evie: I got it!  
All but Evie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Evie: I know why were here!!!  
Obi: *stops yelling* Why?  
Evie: Because of the authors!!! They're the reason all of this is happening....*The Bus is falling*  
Obi: Hey your right!  
Evie: And I guess the authors thought we were the perfect two to base a fary tale on...  
Obi: Well that's a compliment...*The bus continues to fall*  
Evie: Yeah well they can make anything happen...  
Obi: your...your right. That means they made them...*points at the puppies* and him *pulls Jar Jar out of his pocket*   
Evie: EWWWWWW you've had him in your pocket this whole time???  
Obi: Well....*Bus continues to fall*  
Rick: Well I have a question.  
Evie: Yes dear?  
Rick: If the authors are doing all of this then why?   
Ardeth: He's right there's no logical explination for them to be doing this to us...*Bus, still going down*  
Obi: Poor Poor Ardeth, it's not a good idea to question the Author...  
Rick: Shouldn't we have hit the ground by now? *they shrug. The bus then stops falling and is placed on a street*  
Obi: I love these authors...  
Evie: Oh no!  
Obi: WHAT?!?!?! What is it Evie?  
Ardeth: There's a bomb on this bus, we have to keep it over 60 so it wont blow up...  
Obi: GASP  
Rick: GASP  
Evie: GASP  
Puppies: GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD  
*Ardeth sit's down in the drivers seat and begins to stear. The mummy walks out onto the street when he hears a bus coming from behind them*  
Mummy: legionack wetallan feckeats [this is gonna hurt] *The bus hits the mummy*  
Everyone inside the Bus: OHHHHHH, that hurt him..*The bus goes flying off the sound stage*  
Obi: OH NOOOOOOOOOO...  
Evie: AHHHHHHHHH...  
Rick: I hate mummies...  
Ardeth: I still don't know how to drive this thing!!!  
Mummy: Hey I'm not dead....Death is only the begining...*The bus crashes*  
Chibi Obi: * stands up from the rubble all dizzy* I think...I dislocated something...*falls back*  
Puppies: *billions of them hop out, staggering a little* Gooooooooddd....*the stager over to him* You..have to save us all from the mummy...use your powers..  
Obi: @_@ *all dizzy*  
Adudence: oOOOO....ahhhhhhhhh...  
Girls in the adudence: *swoon for rick and obi* There so hot and dreamy...*swoon*  
Rick: *comes out of bus* ummm owww...*faints*  
Puppies: Save us! our god *they all bow*  
Obi: I am not here at this momment....please leave a message....beeeeeeepp *faint*  
Puppies: Now can we rencarnate him?  
Evie: I don't think he's dead, so there's no reason to rencarnate him  
Puppies: Dangit  
Ardeth: My bus blew up...My BUUUUUUUUSSSSSS *starts to cry*  
Mummy: melonda ta echona [what a wussy@$$]  
Ardeth: I heard that! *still crying*  
Obi: *wakes up* This is all your fault *points at Rick*  
Rick: *wakes up* No it's your fault *points at obi*  
Evie: It's not your fault either of you...*They both stare at her*  
Author: Well it's there fault now Evie...  
Evie: What???  
Author: I want to see a fight so Fight boys FIGHT!!!*Obi and Rick get ready to fight*  
Evie: Oh my...  
Obi: *Mummbles* But..I am jedi..and I dont fight unless I have to...*big puppy dog eyed*  
Puppies: *hood little signs that say go god obi* HURRAY!  
Author: God damnit Obi! Fight, or I will have to bring Jar Jar back...  
Obi: *quickly takes out his lightsaber* Ok ok ok ok ok...this is completely going agaisnt Jedi code...  
Rick: Man this sucks...He gets a light saber and what do I get? Nothin'  
Evie: You've got my support!!!  
Rick: Thanks! *to himself* that wouldn't happen to come with a gun would it?  
Author: WAIT!!! Gimme that *takes Obi's lightsaber* Now play fair!  
Obi: But I..I..I   
Rick: *looks around* Hummmmmmm *The bus is now gone and all you see is blackness*  
Anouncer: Welcome to the WWSFTWF [world wide screwed up fairy tale wrestling federation] and let's meet our contestants... In the right corner is Obi-Wan...and his Puppies...in the left corner is Rick O'Connell and Ardeth Bay!!! LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUUUMBAL!!!! *silly wrestling music is played*  
*In Slay voice* Pretty Crazy  
*In Washi voice* Look at this madness!  
Puppies: YA!!! *the billions of them take out little double-bladed wepons and hold them up*  
Author: *erases them* No cheating...  
Puppies: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW.....*they all jump in front of Obi wan and attack the funny black haried man, with the funny designs on his face in a gaint swarm.*  
Obi: How..how did I get my self in this mess?*enter sad music here*  
Rick: I don't know how you got in this mess...or how we did...so let's settle it like men shall we?   
*Obi gives him a funny look*...five minuets later...  
Evie: Go Rick GOOOOO!!!  
Puppies: Go GOD OOOOOOBI!!!  
Ardeth: RIIIIICK RIIIIICK RIIIIICK.. *We see Rick and Obi staring at each other they look tired*  
Rick: This is it Obi, the desider...If you win this one we go to a tie breaker if I win it's over...  
Obi: Okay let's go...*They both make a fist*  
Rick/Obi: Rock, Paper, Sicisors.  
*Rick held out Paper and Obi had Rock*  
Obi: Oh man that sucks...  
Rick: Good game Obi  
Author: That SUCKED!!! *They all look up*  
Evie: What?  
Author: That SUCKED!!! I wanted to see a fight and what did I get? A game that solves kindergardeners problmes...  
Obi: Dont make fun of Rock, Paper, Scissors!  
Author: *sarcastically* Oooooooooooooh soooooorry!!!   
Rick: You should be...  
Obi: You... *sniffle* you could hurt someones feelings...  
Rick: *begining to cry* Have you no feelings...  
Evie: Now look at what you did!   
Author: I'm...I'm sorry...  
Evie: That doesn't make it any better!!!  
Puppies: Your EVIL author you mad GOD Obi sad!  
Author: But I...  
Puppies: We don't wanna hear it!  
Evie: Have you no shame?  
Author: What...What can I do?  
Puppies: GO away!!!  
Evie: Yes LEEEEEAVE...  
Author: O...okay *begins to leave* hey wait this is my story!  
*The screen goes black*  
Slay: Oh not again!!!  
Author: Shut up!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Obi: Hummmmmmm *The screen lightens and we're in Australia*  
Slay: NOOOOOOOOO  
Obi: *points at her* HAHAHA your Terry from The Crocadile Hunter!  
Terry: Be quiet!  
Obi: HAHAHAHAHA *keeps pointing*  
Terry: Obi..don't move there's a highly venomous snake behind you!  
Obi: Yeah right! *He turns around* AHHHHHH *he gets bitten by the snake*  
Terry: Told you so...  
Obi: I've been bitten...what do I do?  
Terry: Don't worry I deal with this stuff all the time...  
Obi: *freaking out* No you dont  
Terry: okay I'll give you that one...  
Obi: You have no idea how to help me  
Terry: Fine then...show no faith in me...maybe I just wont help you!  
Obi: No help me HELP ME NOOOOOW  
Terry: Okay first dont panick...  
Obi: I'm sorry I tend to panick in a life or death situation...  
Terry: How do you intened to be a Jedi Knight? Well not like this I hope...  
Obi: Well I wont have to worry about that...IF I DIE!!!  
Terry: If you continue to freak out your doomed Obi, so consintrat and stay calm...  
Obi: Calm...  
Terry: Just breath in *does an example* and out  
Obi: In out in out...OH! This breathing thing is not working.....I am not in labor ok?!   
Terry: Well, since your a guy, thats kindoff....wait are you a guy?  
Obi: YES!!!!!  
Terry: just asking....now..lets see...we are in the middle of no were and there is no hospitle for miles around....so...I am going to have to help you...  
Obi: I am gonna die...*sob* I will never become a Jedi knight....   
Millions of small Kangaroos: You are our GOd!!* They all bow to Obi*  
Obi: No...NOT again!  
Terry: Hummmmmm *looks at Kangaroos* Will you take us to a hospital?  
Kangaroos: *blinkies* hu?  
Terry: To save God Obi...  
Kangaroos: Save God OBI!!!! *they put God Obi in a pouch and hop off*  
Terry: Hey you...they forgot me...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*AT the Hospital*  
Obi: Put me dooooown...*They drop him in, bum bum buuuuum ER. Play ER music*  
Obi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Dr. Doug Ross: Can I help you?  
Obi: George Clooney...  
Dr. Ross: Who?  
Obi: Oh ummm doctor I was biten by a venomous snake and need help...NOW!!!  
Dr. Ross: Okay I'll get a med for you right away...*Runs off, a nurse wheels Obi into a room*  
Dr. Susan Lewis: Hey Obi, told ya I could get you help...I'm getting good at this arent I?  
Obi: SLAY????  
Dr. Lewis: YUP! Now for that little snake bite...*She gives him a pill*  
Dr. Lewis: The anti venom  
Obi: Thank you...*He takes the pill and they both leave the hospital*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Outside Hospital...*  
Obi: So ummm where are we?  
Slay: What do you mean?  
Obi: We've been poping in and out sooo many times some took longer others shorter and then a few cameos...but where are we now?  
Slay: Sunnydale home of the hell mouth population 543 and lowering oh look now it's 542...  
Obi: How do you know that?  
Slay: The sign... *points at sign that read the exact thing she just said*  
Obi: Oh...your good...  
Slay: Thank you....YES!!! Look who I am!  
Obi: So who are you this time?  
Buffy: Buffy Summers....The Vampire Slayer...  
Obi: Oh geese...  
Buffy: Oh I wanna kill a vampire...  
Obi: I wanna leave...  
Buffy: Oh dont worry at least there wont be anybody calling you... *She turns around to see a bunch of werewolves*  
Werewolves: GOD OBI...  
Obi: You just had to jinks it didnt you?  
Buffy: Ummm sorry???  
Obi: Why...why...me...  
Wolves: YOU ARE OUR GOD......YOU WILL LEAD US TO SALVATION AND HAPPY-NESS....  
Obi: And how might I do that....  
Wolves: we dont know...your the master mind god around here...  
Obi: *sweatdrop* aie...Why are these small furry things always following me???  
Author: The kids love them...  
Obi: Oh....I hate kids...  
*Just then there was an earthquake*  
Buffy: AHH! Last time there was an earthquake I fell into a really big hole and the time before that I died...HELP GOD OBI  
Obi: Oh dont you start... *Buffy begins to run in circles screaming*  
*Two small Obis appear on Obis shoulder, one looking like and angle the other a devil*  
Angle Obi: Obi-wan you must listen to the force...think of what Master Qui-gon has taught you...  
Devil Obi: No, dont listen to the sissy you, He will lead you down the path of righteouness, I will lead you down the path that rocks...  
Obi: But I...  
Devil Obi: Dont save that chick...its bad for you...plus look at that guy over there, he has a sissy harp thingy...  
Angle Obi: Its no sissy!  
Obi: Help me.  
DVN: *walks in with a script for this fairy tale.* oh, so that's what i'm supposed to do. *turns into a pikachu and flicks the small obi's in the head before walking out.*  
Author: Whoa whoa wait...no Pokemon! okay???  
Pikachu: oops...my bad. i appologize for any inconvenience on my part. thank you and have a nice day...or I mean Piiiikachu.. *the pikachu walks off the stage*   
*Silent Bob walks around with a dazed look on his face*  
Obi and the mini Obis: Eh?  
*Buffy stops running around and looks at Obi* Buffy: I don't have a boy friend...  
Obi: And I care...  
Buffy: I look really good and I don't have a boyfriend  
Obi: Still not understanding....  
Buffy: That's it I'm gonna kill something...*walks over to vampire and kills it*  
Obi: (Sigh) I wanna go....  
Buffy: Where???  
Obi: To...to...I dont know its to cold here...In the future I live on a desert planet okay I like the heat...  
Buffy: Wanna go back to Egypt???  
Obi: NO!!! I dont wanna see those stupid puppies again...  
Buffy: Okay...*She jumps up and starts to walk off set. Obi gets up and follows. Buffy walks to the set across the street...*  
Obi: Where are we, it's all hot and muggy...and dark why's it dark???  
Slay: Ummmmmm...LIGHTS!!! *lights came on and they are in a jungle*  
Obi: Whoa cool....I'm the jungle jedi...  
Slay: You know what??? I'm sick of this *walks off the set and leaves*  
Obi: You can just do that?  
Slay: Watch me...*is gone*  
Obi: Cool... *leaves too* 


End file.
